Street Fighter: Shippuden
by Stiengrabbah
Summary: After the Second World Warrior Tournament, Ryu has set off to find stronger opponents to test his abilities against. He eventually stumbles upon the Ninja World as well as Naruto Uzumaki. Little did they know that Bison has risen once more and has empowered his Organization to the fullest. With another power rising as well as a the Akatsuki around, is our world doomed?


Street Fighter: Shippuden

**A New Challenger! A New Foe!**

_The day has drawn close to an end as night falls over the Hidden Cloud Village.  
_

_The Raikage stumbles over to his bed, seeming tired and stressed from a hard day's work. Being the Raikage is never an easy task, especially when it comes to the paperwork._

_Not only that, Ay always had to deal with his younger brother Killer B, the Eight-Tails' Jinchuriki, who was always a handful with anyone._

_But before he could even grab the sheets and covers of his bed, Lord Raikage sensed and felt a disturbing presence that even sent shivers down his spine._

"This feeling...why do I feel so fearful...what is this feeling...?" _He said rushing towards the window, viewing the entire village from a bird's-eye view._

_As he looked outside he noticed the moon was a rather dark red this night, almost as if the moon was reflecting the night with the hint of bloodshed._

_The Raikage looked over his village once more, only to have one of his men fly in towards and through the window. The Raikage dodged but caught his comrad, noticing his injuries._

"Huh?! What is this?! Who did this to you?!" _He said in a nervous but angry fit of rage as he cleches his fists tightly, emitting some electrical chakra as he does so._

"Huff...Huff...he...he came out of nowhere..." _Said the young ninja, coughing up a bit of blood as he seemed to have an open wound in his chest, seemingly slashed upwards from his stomach to his collarbone._

"Who came out of nowhere?! Tell me now!" _The Raikage yelled out to the dying man._

"He...he isn't entirely human...he's dangerous Raikage-sama...he...has dark torn clothes...prayer beads...devil red, spiked hair with a tie in the middle...huff...and blood red eyes...demonic looking...h-he's dangerous...he took out most of us...and- O-Ohh God...ngh...he's still fighting them out there..." _He said coughing more blood and seeming to be hurting all over from his grunts and groans._

"This man...where is he? I'll take him out myself!" _Ay yelled angrily, shaking his fist very fastly._

_The man weakly pointed towards the locattion of this man, dying in the arms of the Raikage slowly._

_The Raikage was furious and jumped out the window of his office, charging at the location of the man as he lands with a furious shock wave, only to find his men fighting off the mysterious man shrouded in darkness._

"We must keep trying men! Attack!" _yelled out one of the Jonin as the lunged towards him._

_His punches and kicks were swift and fast, knocking some far away, others being smash and slammed into various objects and some of them even shedding blood of the ninjas._

_Ay, furious with rage saw the man and spoke out to him._

"You! Whoever you are, prepare for a world of hurt! No one attacks my village and my people wihtout dealing with me!" _he said glaring at the man while gritting his teeth, all of his men lying around either injured, dying or dead._

"I did not wish to fight these weaklings...I only sought out a fighter in this area...with tremendous power...and strength...these fools only got in my way...worms they are..." _spoke the dark man as he walked out of the darkness, revealing his full appearance._

"Seeking...a strong fighter...you must mean me? Am I correct?!" _he yelled out again at the man._

_The man looked at him, staring him down with no emotion but and angry expression, his blood red, devilish eyes glared._

"Are you the one around here known as...Killer B?" _he said as the Raikage widened his eyes, shoked the man's words._

_He went back into a fitting rage, even angrier than before._

"How do you kow about my younger brother?! Who the hell are you?!" _he said as his eyes blazed with a firey rage._

"I am Akuma...The Master of the Fist...I seek worthy opponents to test my might against...so that I may grow stronger...your brother...he may compare and maybe even excell in power against me...perhaps even in strength...he's a known person in these lands whom I heard of while visiting the village...you all thought of me as a pesant but I am not...now stand aside or bring him to me...if you stand in my way...Hell will consume your pitiful soul..." _The man now known as Akuma store down at the Raikage, glaring with a hellish look as the Raikage felt an evil emitting from his power._

"Y..You chakra...it's...not normal...its red and constantly flowing...faster than normal...almost as if...you have an unlimited source of power..." _the Raikage for the fisr time let out a sweat drop, feel that this man was as strong as all 9 of the Jinchuriki's combined. Nevertheless, he stood his ground as he let down his Raikage robes._

"Hmph...fool...you dare challenge me...?"_ The man spoke with an aggrivated tone._

"You threaten my berother...attack my village...harm my fellow shinobi...I should be saying "You dare challenge me"?!" _He yelled as he activated his Lightning Release Amour, surges of electricity emitting from his body as they enter his nervous system to increase his speed, strength and reactions towards any attack, as he growls at the Master of the Fist._

_Akuma let down his crossed arms as he began to increase in power, the Raikage sensing this charges at him with full speed._

_As he does so, Akuma's aura emits at a larger scale, surging with blood red energy._

_Ay saw this opportunity to attack him with a Lariat attack and used his abilities at his maximum to try and defeat the man. In doing so he appraoches him and strikes Amuka hard, causing the entire village to shake._

_Surges of energy blasted outward all around their area, blowing away any man, object and fallen men, causing the ground to crack beneath them as the attack ending with a flash of energy, blazing high and all around._

_By the end of it, Ay realized he was still standing in the same position as he looked down only to notice that Akuma had simply blocked the attack with one arm, his strength feeling mighty to Ay, as he jumped back and saw not even a scartch on Akuma._

_Akuma saw his opportunity to ready himself as he tore the torso of his dark gi, pulling down his prayer beads, breeaking them completely off of his neck, as he grits and growls with his teeth showing in an angry manner._

_A was shocked to see this man not only blocked his attack but still had tons of stamina and energy left, enough to charge up his power immensely._

_Akuma growled and continuously grunted and yelled out as his power began to increase with his red aura surrounding and shrouding him, his red eyes only seen through the large, blazing red aura over his dark silhouette._

_The Raikage began to question who this man was, how he ever gained so much power._

"How...are you this powerful...no one could block my Lariat...are you some special Jinchuriki...?" _He said while powering up with his Lighting Release Armour._

_Akuma then stopped his charging, red aura surging at a constantly flux and outlining his body along with his eyes glowing red._

"It does not matter who I am...what I am...or how I got this powerful...what matters is the battle...now...fight me, come to meet your destiny at my Fists!" _Roared Akuma as Ay charged at him, aiming to punch him with incredible strength._

_Akuma blocked his attack and aimed to punch the Raikage as his fist was caught. The Raikage threw Akuma in the air and was ready to move upwards towards his oppenent but before he could act, Akuma suddenly thrusted down with his foot facing at the front._

"Tenma Kujin Kyaku!" _Akuma yelled out in a powerful roar of strength, his foot colliding with Ay's arms arm as he was blocked._

_Akuma used the platforiming of his feet and Ay's arm to launch himself higher into the air. As he did so, he turned and began charging purple, dark looking, energy in his arms._

_Ay then began to move swiftly at a fast rate, using his Lightning Release Amour as a source for his speed._

_Yet he could not escape Akuma's eyes. _

"Messsatsu!" _Akuma roared as he then fired off many purple, spherical shaped energy compressed into projectiles known as Gouhadoukens towards the Raikage._

_They flew towards him, missing him for the most part, eventually one of them hit him._

_The Raikage flipped and then landed, causing the ground to crack blow him as large amounts of rubble, desbris and dirt flung around his vicinity._

"Gr..what the hell is he?" _He spoke softly in anger to himself._

_As he did so he saw the mysterious fighter land on top of one of their buildings, glaring down angrily towards him._

"I do not have time for you weakling...my search for this Killer B has cease to finish...I will find him...I will fight him...and I will win...even if he must die."_ Akuma spoke with sincerity_

_As he did so, the Raikage clenched his fists in an angry manner. Looking up at this demonic being he growled._

"You will not touch him, not if you're dead!" _He suddenly activated his Lightning Release Armour, charging at him in the blink of an eye and aiming to hit him._

_Before he could all he saw was a flash of shadow with red eyes swiftly move to the side, disappearing into nothing._

**-The Next Day-**

_A man, donning a white karate outfit with the sleeves torn. He wore a red headband over his head and carried a large sack._

_The man seemed to be a traveler of some sort, wandering around the globe searching for the fight that'll make him one step closer to his dream._

_This man is Ryu. The strongest fighter in the world. Though he may not think so, Ryu is more powerful and stronger than he can imagine._

_Ever since the Second World Warrior Tournament, Ryu has been questioning his desire to fight. What was it all for? What does it mean to him? Why does he fight?_

_Though his mind was engulfed in these emotions, he kept a calm, laid back and yet determined demeanor. He travels the globe in hopes to find the answer, even if it takes the rest of his life._

_As he wandered he soon met with a split path, one with the normal route, the other leading into the forest._

_Knowing Ryu, he evidently chose the path into the forest._

_Unbeknowest to him, lied a quiet yet large village nearby._

**-Enter Naruto Uzumaki-**

"Kakashi-sensei!" _Shouted a familiar, high yet calming voice._

_Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure. A fine young ninja with a large amount of willpower and determination to take down any foe._

_Naruto was calling out his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja of Konoha._

"Kakashi-sensei, you remember your promise today right?!" _He said in an excited tone._

_Kakashi was as usual reading his book, Make-Out Paradise, as his eye shifted to Naruto._

"Hm? Promise? Er-um...what was it again?" _He spoke, closing his book, as he scartched his head in confusion._

_Naruto gasped in shock, in a rather exaggerated tone as well, as he seemed to be upset._

"How could you forget Kakashi-sensei! You told me if I was able to finish my training under the required time, which I did, you'd take me out to eat some ramen!" _He yelled out to him._

_Kakashi sighed and looked back at him._

"Do you ever think of things that are not ramen, Naruto?" _He asked him calmly._

_Naruto chuckled as he ruffled his own hair._

"Yes I do! Like the Leaf for one thing! Another is Team 7 and of course Iruka-sensei! Don't forget my training too...which I completed in hopes that you'd keep your promise!" _He said in a more pouting tone._

_Kakashi smiled softly as he chuckled. He stood up and began to walk, gesturing Naruto to come along._

"Well a promise is a promise. I'll go treat you to some ramen. You deserve it after all Naruto." _He said as his smile became larger and more joyful._

_Naruto smiled and exclaimed in excitement as he went along with Kakashi, awaiting to have his ramen._

_As they made haste, they sat down next to Iruka of all people who happened to be there too. It seemed he too wanted to treat Naruto to some ramen._

"Iruka-sensei!" _Naruto said in excitment and shock._

_Kakashi too said hello as they sat down next to him. As they did so, a man had entered the shop as well. Donning the white, sleeveless karate top and red headband, the man sat next to Iruka._

"Wow, two ramen bowls?!" _Naruto exclaimed in his usual cheery tone as his eyes sparkled._

_Kakashi seemed happy to see this cheery side of Naruto as did Iruka._

_But before it could last, screaming was heard from outside. A ninja gone rogue held a woman hostage as he had many papaer bombs strapped to himself and a kunai to her neck. The crowd gasped at the shocking events taking place. The other nnja could not do anything as this man knew rather dangerous techniques. The woman screamed desperately for someonme to save her but none could do anything._

_Kakashi, Naruto and Iruka exited the shop to see the commotion for themselves._

"What's going on?" _He asked the man next to him._

"Someone went crazy and is holding a girl hostage! He has paper bombs around his entire body. If we step close he'll se tthem off!" _He said in a fearful and shocked manner._

_Kakashi nodded at the man, looking over at the criminal at work. As he did so he grabbed his forehead protector, about to lift it up before letting it go._

_An arm lowered Kakashi's hand down, the face of this man showing his determination to save the woman. Kakashi knew this mna's intentions. He simply nodded as he let the man walk past him._

_Surprised, Naruto yelled at Kakashi._

"What the-? Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?! You never stop for someone else! That woman needs help! Someone needs to save her! Someone needs to-" _He stopped as Kakashi showed a trusting look in his eye. Naruto knew that kakashi knew what he was doing. Shutting up, he gulped as the he watched the man walk towards the crime scene in progress. _

"Stand back all of you! I swear I will end her life!" _He said in a crazy manner._

_Amongst the crowd was Ryu, the mysterious new man who had just entered town not to long ago who pleaded Kakashi to wait. The crowd saw him as he walked foward, gasping in fear that he'll be killed._

"Sir, don't do it. He's a ninja, he'll kill you!" _A woman spoke out to him._

_Ryu just stared at the man, clenching his fists. The man began to get nervous, seeing this man show no fear towards him whatsoever._

"Let her go. No one has to get hurt here. Just put down the weapon and we can go about our normal lives..." _He pleaded the man._

_The man at first looks wanting to do so but realizes he cannot after the crimes he has commited. He glared at Ryu, gritting his teeth._

"Stay away man! you can't trick me with that bullshit!" _He said in a crazy yet fearful manner._

"Stay back everyone." _Ryu spoke calmly as he signalled everyone to stand back._

_Ryu looked at the man as he held the kunai close to the woman's neck. The woman began to cry in despair, knowing her life was at an end. Sobbing softly she looked over at Ryu, hoping he could save her. As the man continued to rant, he told Ryu to stay back or he'll end up dead._

"I have no choice but to take you down." _He said calmly, tightening his headband._

_The man then gritted in anger. Yelling out at him._

"I'd like to see you try! Come on, I ain't going back. I'll kill you!" _He said loudly as he threw shurikensas well as a few kunai at Ryu._

_Ryu the dashed quickly towards the man, dodging the projectiles as if they were nothing. The man was surprised to see a man with such great speed before his stomach met with Ryu's fist. A few more punches were made with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to finish it. As he did so the man fell over, lifitng his head up as he activated his paper bombs._

"I'm...not going back...they'll kill me...if I do..." _He said cackling before realizing what he had done._

_The man begged for someone to save him before he met an explosive end. As this happened, Ryu grabbed the woman and jumped away from the explosion, rolling and making their way away from the blast radius. He held her entirely in his arms, looking down at her in the middle of a shocked crowd._

"Are you alright?" _Ryu spoke ina calming, reassuring manner, smiling down at her._

_The woman began to tear up and hugged her hero as the crowd cheered for his heroic task. Ryu stood up with the woman as she held his closely, crying in happiness and in fear of what just happened. patting her back, he looked around to see the enture village is celebrating him. Surrounding him, they began to talk to him and ask him questions._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so very much!" _She cried out as he hugged him, crying._

_Before the crowd could eat him up, Kakashi cleared the way to give Ryu some room. As Kakashi was about to begin to speak to Ryu, another man appeared screaming._

"Y-You killed my brother! I'll kill you!" _Spoke a man from afar in a yelling tone._

_The man performed handsigns as he began to conjure up a jutsu._

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" _The man yelled out as he inhaled, breathing out a large amount of fire than normal for a ninja, as he fired off a giant Fireball towards the crowd._

_As everyone paniced and tried to run away,everyone stopped as they found Ryu yelling out. They all looked at him, finding him holding and charging a blue energy ball in his hands as he held them off to the side._

"Shinkuuuuu..." _He began to speak in a focused manner._

_Naruto widened his eyes as this technique looked similar to that of his Rasengan._

_~"How did he...how is he doing that?! That looks like a large Rasengan!"~ Naruto thought to himself as he witnessed Ryu's technique._

_Eyes focused, teeth gritted and muscles firm, Ryu then pushed the energy ball forward via his arms._

"Hadouken!" _Ryu yelled out as the energy ball flew forward out of his hands._

_Naruto was shocked to see him not only perform a technique similar to his but fire it off, similar to that of his Rasen-Shuriken when in Sage Mode._

_The projectile his the large ball of fire and even managed to make it break form and dissapate into nothing. As it did so it hit the man's stomach and chest._

_The man flew back but managed to stay suspended in the air as it seemed to do repeated damage to him at a constant flux. Soon it expanded and dissapated itself, flinging that man at the wall of a building and crashing him into it._

_Ryu then began to pant, smiling softly as he knew he had bested and beaten this man. As such, the crowd when wild, their eyes glimmering at the awesome prowess Ryu demonstrated._

**Meanwhile...**

_A large aircraft landed in the middle of a forest._

_As it did so, Mist ANBU ninja noticed it's presence and decided to go check it out._

"What the hell is that thing?" _Spoke one of the ninjas as he looked at his squad leader._

_The squad leader said nothing as more troops showed up at his command. The curious ninja looked rather distrsught for an ANBU._

"I sent in a team to go check it out. Why haven't they returned to report...I said no direct contact unless by my command." _The leader spoke a suddenly grunting was heard._

_Before they knew it, they heard more grunting noises soon then followed by screams of agony and pain._

_The leader gestured for the next squad to head in. Nodding, they rushed off into the forest._

_Looking around, they managed to get near the area of the aircraft. As they did so, a body was found._

"I found someone! Come quick!" _He shouted out as his teammate, except for one, came to see the damage._

_The squad leader clenched his fist as he was good friends with this man. Seeing that he had a hand-sized hold through his abdomen made him furious and fuled with rage._

"Find who did this, show no mercy!" _He said, wanting to shed blood with the toine of his voice._

_"Hai!" Spoke the team as they began the search for their fallen ally's killer._

_The departed ninja who stood in the same position searched around some more. As he did so he found another body, this one with claw marks all around him._

_The ninja backed up as he planned to report back to his captain. As he began to do so his back met the chest of another being._

_Gasping he turned around to find a shadowy figure, red clothing and a dark, purple cape with the reddest of eyes glaring down at him. His body flowed with great and powerful essence that even made the ANBU ninja tremble. The man's dark looked turned into a dark look with an evil grin. As this new man grinned, his hand began to glow purple as well._

"Captain! Over here! I found the-...GAH!" _is all that was heard from afar._

_The others rushed over to aid their fellow ninja, hurrying as fast as they could._

_The Anbu man soon found himself lifted up off of the floor, the evil being's arm impaling his chest completely. Looking at his hat, he caught of glimpse of a golden cracked skull with golden wings shining upon him. After seeing this he soon fell down, the man had pulle dout his arm allowing him to fall._

_As the other team rushed back, suddenly within the blink of an eye, a flash of shadow passed by, taking on of the ANBU with him. All that could be heard was a agonizing scram of pain and suffering, as well as the sound of a blade peircing flesh ina violent manner._

"Forget them, we need to find the one calling for help!" _Spoke their Captain._

"Sir! We cannot just leave them!" _said a young ANBU member._

_The Captain glared at his teammate but then sighed._

"Fine...two of you stay and search for the other fallen ones. Someone go report to the leader, you come with me. Okay? Break!" _Spoke the squad Captain as they departed._

_They had found their fallen comrad, bleeding and slowly dying. With his las tbreath he spoke to them._

"Winged...Golden...Skull...that is their symbol...ngh...they are not to be messed with...n..ngh...u-uh..." _is what was spoken as the life left his eyes._

_The Captain then contacted the one reporting to tell the Leader of what he was told._

"Golden...Winged Skull...I have never seen such a symbol...we must head in. Everyone, prepare to attack!" _The leader ordered as they all began to rush in._

_Meanwhile, the two ninja searching for their teammate continued to search._

"Where are you?! We're here to save you!" _Spoke one of the ninja loudly._

_His fellow ANBU then silenced him as something was sensed and heard out in the forest._

_As they waited and listened out all that was heard was _"Tiger!" _as a fireball flew in._

_They managed to dodge it and get out of the way before another flew and hit one of the flying ninja._

_Screaming in agonizing pain he reached over for his friend to save him._

"Shit! Don't worry I'll put it out! Water Style-..NGH!" _Spoke the unharmed ninja as he was grabbed from behind with what looked like a boxing glove._

_As his ally eventually burned to death, the ninja's face soon met with the fist of this enemy, the force cracking and damaging his skull immesenly. the force of the punch put the ninja into shock, killing him almost instantly._

_As soon as the screams were heard, the squad Captain rushed back to aid his teammates. Luckily the rest of the ANBU had arrived as well. Being very little members left, they soon met up with each other, finding the burnt corpse of one of their comrads._

"What the hell happened here?"_ Asked an ANBU ninja._

"I don't know..." _The squad Captain replied in a rather angry and upset manner._

"Whatever it is...we need to combat it now before this enemy attacks any landmarks...men...we must band together and fight...or die try-UGH!" _Spoke the Leader as suddenly his speech came to a halt, three blades tore through his chest as they were pulled back._

_As their leader fell, a masked man with a blue snake tattoo around his body and a claw-like weapon on his arm chuckled._

_The ninja store in shock, their leader was dead. With nothing to lose they began to open fire at the enemy._

"ATTACK!" _Yelled out the squad Captain, his eyes showing fear yet no fear of death._

_The man jumped back far into the darker parts of the forest as he used a tree to push himself upwards. Falling down towards the middle of the banded ninjas, he slashed at the in mid-air as he made it to the ground, four of their throats were cut open._

_As that happened, a few men were knocked out cold by what looked like a Boxer. As they stumbled over , the masked man slashed and gutted them quickly. Soon a few more were caught on fire as they fell, revealing a large, bald man with an eyepatch glare at them. His look showing some remorse for his actions._

_The last of the ANBU squad opened fire with their Water Style jutsu, causing the three men to evade and move away fro them. Yet unaware, the large man in a red Dictator outfit came in, twirling and floating as he charged at them with a purple, evil aura surrounding him. He hit at least two of the men._

"Psycho Crusher!" _is what the mysterious dictator roared as he soon tore through the two ninja, landing next to his allies._

_He turned back to the remaining four ANBU ninjas, his generals to the side of him. They stood in a mighty fashion, towering over the little ANBU ninjas._

_Angered one of the ninja then began to grit his teeth._

"So, you are the ninja I have heard of. Funny. When spoken of, they are never mentioned how weak they truly are. Pitiful." _The Dictator spoke in an insulting and uncaring manner._

"H-How dare you! You attack us on our land, kill our bretheren and now you insult us?!" _He said clenching his fists._

"All necessary when waging war against those who oppose, even the hateful spawn that you are, ninja, should know that. After all, was it not your village that has the bloodiest history? I wouldn't be talking if I had a history like yours. Then again I do, that is what gives me reign over those who convince themselves of no sin. So now, for the crime of insulting and lying to Lord Bison, you will die." _He grinned, happy and excited to shed their blood._

_One of the ninja then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he began weaving handsigns. The other ninja looked at him in shock. He was going to use Explosion Release on this new foe. This ninja was a nuke-nin from Iwagakure, later joined the Mist's ANBU as he prefered their ideals moreso than his previous village. Being this new village is his home, he wanted to protect it with everything he had._

"What are you doing?! Don't do it kid!" _Yelled out the Captain but before he could stop him, the handsigns were completed._

_~"I'm sorry...I must protect my new home...no matter the cost...!"~ He thought to himself as he slammed his fist to the ground._

_As he did so he spoke the words _"Explosion Release: Lasndmine Fist!"

_Within moments, a large scaled explosion shrouded and blew up an large portion of the forest, destroying everything in it's path._

_As the smoke cleared, the squad Captain awoken, bruised and beaten, to find his comrad was dead from the impact of the explosion. He then looked over to see Bison using a purple energy forcefield to protect him and his generals. As he looked at the desolated area he watched as his remaining teamates were holding onto dear life, staggering and damaged badly._

_He then saw the silhouette of his teammate being cut at the throat by the masked man and the other being beaten senseless byt the other two brutes. As they did so, Bison then approached the squad leader._

"Sagat! Balrog! Vega! Return to my side, now!" _He yelled out to his generals as they left the dead ninjas to rot, approaching the squad leader of the ANBU with their leader._

_Looking up at them with widened eyes, he coughed up blood and trembled in fear of this new enemy._

"W-Who are you? What do you want?!" _Shouted the man in despair._

_Bison frowned as he picked the man up by his neck, choking him slightly._

"I should kill you for raising your voice at I have a use for you. You'll go to you village and heed warning of our presence. Spread the fear. Let everyone know the M. Bison and Shadaloo are in the Ninja World and they plan to take over all governments, seizing control of the world. Our new regime shall reign supreme!" _He then threw the man down after speaking his words._

_The squad leader then crawled back in fear, staggering but managing to get up and run away._

"Don't kill me! Leave me be!" _Spoke the Captain, never experiencing fear quite like this._

_Vega soon caught up with him and stopped him._

'We won't kill you...but we can hurt you a little to make out point" _He said as he dragged his claws over his sides and chest._

_He yelled out in pain as Balrog then grabbed him, biting off his ear. Screaming from the immense pain coming from this injury, Sagat then performed an damaging uppercut on him before being caught in the air by Bison himself._

"You will send our message...even if we must make you." _He spoke as they stood suspended in mid-air._

_As he then grinned, Bison rammed his hand against the Captain's back, seeming to burn it with his Psycho Power. The man yelled out as he couldn't take the pain anymore. Before he could just allow himself to die, Bison then grabbed his head, electrocuting it with his Psyho Power as he eventually brainwashed the man to a near zombified state. He then threw the man down as he landed back down safely, looking at his comrads._

"Hehehe...soon...this world will be ours...Shadaloo will rule this pitiful world and bring New World Order!" _He spoke as he began to laugh maniaclally._

_Turning around he saw the squad Captain get up mindlessly and walking towards the path leading to his village. As he did so, Bison grinned and put out his open palmed hand in a clutching and triumphant manner, laughing some more._

"No one shall stand in our way! Not even Ryu can defeat us this time around!" _He said cackling as purple essence scattered around his forearm._

_**(DX I am so sorry for being so late with this everyone! I plan to continue my other two stoires, I have just recently been having no motivation to do so but I have recently found reasons tp continue my stories so I hope to get back on them soon ;w; but to apologize for being absent for so long I have decided to start a new story for variety reasons and to give something new to me fans :3 so I hope you enjoy all of this and stay tuned for more of this! Thank you everyone! ^~^)**_


End file.
